Ridley adventures, to defeat samus
by DarkTails
Summary: Ridley has lost one too many times but HOW can he defeat that bounty hunger
1. with friends like these

Ridley adventures, in the zeebus

"AHHHHHHH" said ridley when he got defeated by the legerous bounty honter samus aranus over again, this time

"HEY, KRAID, I NEED A PLAN TO KILL SAMUS, AHHHHH"

he saw kraid, who was watching television set, "This is a good show about all inds of food, i like to make them because i'm hungry again"

"KRAID YOU FAT AS DO YOU EVER STOP EATING SHIT"

"what is that, i cannot hear you over this television prog. and this micro." and the micro go WRRRRRRRRRR BEEP BEEP BEEP and theres tons of pizza roll "This some good shit, I should make a video for the internet about eating them"

"IT'S A LIVIN. CAN'T LIVE WITH THIS FATFUCK CAN'T LIKE WITH OUT HIM" and he shrug

Ridley boost out the window making shards go in the neighbors yard and this fucker can't believe theres shards all of his yard "Is this fuck serios i have to get rid of this shit now" then he sighed "at least he's not an inter galaxic villian" but he was!

He was in his space ship all the way into the space, where metorites were and zeebus, the planet of mother bbrain

"MOTHER TIME TO GO" said kid brain. he has a back pack and mother brain says, "Umm I don't want to you dumb shit"

"WHY"

"becos... i can't get out of this glass"

"well sure you can you just have to transform into that thing"

"umm... i'm kind of embarassed to go out and about zeebus looking like that"

"GOD YOU SHIT FUCK I CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE THIS" and then ridley's ship crash into mother brain and the glass sharter

"well guess i have to transform now" mother brain said and did it. "wow this actually aint so bad. WHAT IS IT RIDLEY WHY DID YOU BROKE MY GLASS.

"HEY, MOTHER BRAIN. HOW'S IT GOIN. I AM OBSCURING A WAY TO DEFEAT SAMUS ONES AND FOR ALL"

"sorry we are busy" said kid brain

"WELL WHERE YA' GOIN"

"were going to go visit fanta" said mother brain "HEY" she said hitting her weird hand on her other weird hand like she comed up with something "maybe he knows a way to rid of samus anus"  
THEY VISIT FANTA IN THE SHIP YARD

"wow theres so much water" said kid brain "i can't swim..."

mother brain walk through the water and ridley fly over it

"UMM WOT ABOUT ME"

"use the platforms you FUCKHEAD!"

"AHHHHHHH no need to be so rude!" said ridley

they got to Fanta

"WOT BRINGS YOU HERE RIDLEY AND MOTHER BRAIN AND KID BRAIN"  
"We want to find a way to defeat samus" said Ridley

"I HAVE HAUNTED THESE SEAS FOR MANY YEARS.

HAVE STRUCK FEAR INTO THE WEARIEST AND MOST DETERMINED OF SEAFARERS

I MADE THIS ONE GUY PISS HIS PANTS AND HIS NAME WAS ALEXANDER

BUT THE REST I JUST MADE KIND OF SCARED

THEN KILLED THEM

BUT SAMUS WAS NOT IN FEAR

AND SHE DEFEATED ME.

ALTHOUGH I HAVE MANY MYSTICAL WAYS TO CHEAT AND GET BACK AT HER, I REFUSE TO USE THESE METHODS FOR SOMEONE WHO FOUGHT ME WITH SUCH BRAVERY AND SKILL"

"AHHHHH THAT'S JUST PLAIN STUPID, FANTA"

Ridley was stuck without knowing what way to defeat saamus

"I will have to turn to... the X"

Ridley fly out the window and shards go outside and land in the sea and the evil sea fish chocked on them and died.

what happens next time, it'll be a doozy and a livin'


	2. adam came up with a good name for sax

RIDLEY II: THE RETURN OF X

Ridley went up into outer space of all places where he nedded to go to find the X the evil beings which so threatened samus in the PAST

"So, how did you do it?" inquisition Ridley

"its just simply a matter of getting... BENEATH HER SKIN" and sa-x had to avoid laughing at what she said their

they were in the space station and it was made to look fancy and old and there was wood and na old painting in the back and the chears broke when Ridley sat in them.

"I'll just try another" said Ridley "AAAAAAAAAAA" the chear also broke!

"You just don't learn your lesson" said sa-x

yellow x said "Just get into her very DNA what makes her tick"

green x said "Just explode her with missiles"

"MAN this is useless I can't get in her DNA and I can't use misles" said Ridley "what about you blue"

"I uh dont know anything" said blue x scared. he would look away if he had eyes. "I just scared of her. ever since she got the icy suit"

"I have a suggestion..." said Red x

"you look like an intimidatin fella!" said Ridley "whatcha got!"

"refill a ton of her health bars" and if he had a face it would be very proud and oblivios and stupid

"it's a good think you don't have a stupid face to match your stupid words"

"It seems defeating samus in impossible" said SA-X

"it's a livin..." said ridley depressed

"I GOT IT" said scientist who was actually a X

He gave ridley super missles "THEYLL BLOW SAMUS UP LIKE INFLATION FETISH if your into that thing."

ridley "..."

"it's just a metafore!"

"really more of a simaly" said blue and red would punch him if he had a fist so he got one just so he could punch him

"I'M OFF" said Ridley and he blown a hole in the space station and all of the X and SA-X and scientist got out into space and died

NEXT TIME THE FINAL CONFRONTATION stick tuned


	3. it all comes to a head!

Ridleys final confrontation with samus using the new missiles he can use.

ridley first had to locate the where samus was, so how could he? Hee asked kraid, but kraid contitinued to be a fat ass

"goddam you lart ass where do I find that cursed bounty hanter?"

"don't ask me she always comed to fight me where I originaly was."

"some times i had to find her but she was usually some where obvios..." said Ridley but luckly samus came thru the hole in the window

"what happened here, krid is just watching tv shows about food and foods are every were and other shit, andt the window was broke!"

"it's a long story but long story short this guy likes the food shows and i broke the window my self, now!" and he got his missle expansionsout and they went up thru the roof and had tons of giant missles ready to go!

"I'll defeat you with these missles I got! Just like you have defeted me so many times befor. I thought you bet you wouldnt had taught me the method of your downfall your self! Ha ha!"

"Don't bet on it lizard face" said samis

"Your face is rely reptilianish" said Kraid

"you are not one to say so!" said Ridley mad. "BECAUSE your face also like a reptiles"

"my apologise, I should not have been so hyp. (thats hypocriticle)"

Ridley used all of the missles while screaming because shoting missiles was painful but it would all be worth it to see that bonty hunter finally be the one blown!

It would not go down like that, because Samus used a few miissles of her own! right into the machines which blew the missiles out and boomed them from the inside out!

Ridley got completey destroyed from that day and blown into pieces and his head went one way and his wing the other way and all of his bones in different spots all over the place

"It doesnt look much worse than it did before..." said samus looking at the mess.

"Youre tellin me!" said ridleys head. And he rolled away "I will get revenge samus" and samus looked around and saw ridleys hand and it was in a fist and shaking at her

Ridleys head jumped through the window what was broke erler

Kraid said "Now samus we must fight ourselfs in a cooking comp."

samus said "you got it" but it is another story...

END. of the story were ridley gets blown up and becomes a head and lots of aliens and fishes die.

the end.


End file.
